


Our Little Rebel.

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prego shit, fanchild, oc x cc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: After one night of messing around with Saki, the unexpected happens.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Original Character(s), Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Matthew that garrison day sat next to his girlfriend, his stare completely blank as he sat down in the small lounge area- “so let me get this straight..you're pregnant..with my baby?” the redhead female, Saki nods her head showing her boyfriend the test. “I went to the doctor and took two more tests. The signs are right there..” she murmured,, It was in the middle of a galaxy war basically how were they going to keep this baby safe? “How long have you been pregnant exactly?” He asked as saki sighed softly-

“Three weeks... I'm three weeks in.” the Auburn haired male was left speechless, Sure if the war was over by now it would've been a good time to have a baby! But during this time it really wasn't. He couldn't force her at all to get rid of the baby so he sighed softly to himself crossing his arms- “Well..we definitely cannot just get rid of it, But you need to be safe especially during times like these it can be especially dangerous.” saki huffed crossing her arms- “Y’know I'm not a little kid Matthew of course I'll stay safe I'm not a moron.” She stuck out her tongue flicking his forehead lightly.

“Ah, Yeah.” He chuckled softly to himself shaking his head, The man then just rested his head on her shoulder- “I’m gonna protect you with all my life... not just for your sake but our child’s sake...I love you very much princess.” He cooed softly nuzzling his face in her neck lightly as she giggled. “You're such a dork!” Saki snorts, shoving him away lightly as a joke, laughing. Matt sat up once again shaking his head, his ponytail was already loose as most of his hair covered his face. “Oh my god..” She covered her mouth holding in even more laughs.

“Babe y'know I love you, but seriously dude you gotta maintain your hair! It's wild!” She huffed grabbing a hair tie and tying his hair up in another ponytail mumbling to herself, the male laughing awkwardly yet softly to himself growing obviously flustered. “But in all seriousness.. Are you sure you're ready to become a dad? We're still in this huge war.”

“I’m hundred percent ready saki, now c'mon let's just relax and move our minds away from this wouldn't want to cause more stress right?”

The female nodded, “yeah yeah your right..let's just distract ourselves for a bit.”

•❅───❅✦❅───❅•

11 weeks

♡♡

Saturday morning came just around the corner Matthew sitting at the dining table with pidge as they started chatting. Then, Saki sat right next to Matt with a small huff- “Mmm” she was a bit moody putting her head down on the table,, The male chuckled softly rubbing her back. “Whats on your mind sweetheart?" He asked ever so sweetly, placing a soft kiss on her head. “I've been barfing for the past god damn hour-” Saki grumbled, folding her arms against her chest.

“That's a normal part of pregnancy babe you'll survive it-” Then, That's what caught Katie's attention immediately she looked shocked. “Im sorry but WHAT. Are you implying,,, That- That you got your girlfriend pregnant Matthew?” She looked strongly disappointed, crossing her arms also. Matt gulped nervously, huffing- “Yeah but it was an accident!” The redhead rubbed her eyes, staying silent; she didn't want to get involved with this.

“Matt- Oh my god. You dumb Motherfucker.” She muttered putting her dishes away- “Does anybody else know?” She asked, crossing her arms as She leaned against the counter. “No...but please don't tell Mom! She's gonna be really upset if I tell her especially when so much shit is going down I don't want to be murdered todayyyy-” he begged, whining softly. His sister eventually groaned, “Fine. I'll stay silent just be responsible to you two okay?”

Matt and Saki both hugged Katie tightly with soft grins, “Don't worry we'll try to be safe as much as we can!”


	2. Telling The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

13 weeks  
♡

And so, Within those two weeks autumn had ended with a small drizzle soon enough though it was a mild winter. Matt held saki to his chest as he rubbed her back gently sighing softly- “My mom and dad wanna have dinner with us tomorrow, but we need to see how the weather will be like tomorrow..” He muttered petting the red haired female's head gently before getting up stretching his arms out. He switched his gaze back to the girl and said, “Do you want some hot chocolate for the time being?” all saki did was shake her head drinking some of her water.

Matthew went into the kitchen preparing his own drink of hot cocoa, the female sitting up slightly- “Hey..so I was thinking, maybe we could tell your parents about the ‘Bun in the oven’.” she was hinting at the pregnancy obviously the male let out a soft sigh. “I guess so, it's better to tell them now then never.” He smiled slightly sitting next to his girlfriend.

Saki sighed happily, looking at Matt- “Do you have any name ideas for the baby? It's fine if you don't, I'm just curious.” the male started thinking to himself soon enough he got some ideas! “How about... Elizabeth if it's a girl and if it's a boy what about Shuichi. I think the names sound pretty cute.” he giggled, saki leaning on him- “I like those names.” She placed a soft smooch on his cheek hugging his arm, “I love you Matt.” the female.

“ I love you too saki. ”

☆

Finally reaching the Holt house, Saki knocked on the door lightly holding Matt's hand as a middle-aged woman opened the door with a warm smile- “Hello my precious baby!” She cooed immediately wrapping her arms around her son, His sister Katie snickered leaning against the door frame. “Hey big bro, Hey saki, Dad isn't here yet but he'll be here soon.” Colleen let go of Matthew laughing softly, “I’m sorry it's been awhile how are you two?” She chirped as he crossed his arms with a slight grin; “We’ve been good, what about you and dad?”

“We’ve been well! You two must be freezing!” She let both of them in, Saki looking around the house curiously. “Your house is amazing Miss. Holt!” she chirped looking around curiously,, Mama Holt put a hand on Saki's shoulder holding a photo. The red haired female turned around, the Auburn haired female handing her the photo, giggling. “This was Matt when he was only three.” Saki smiled softly cooing, “awwww he's so cute!” the male stepped in the hallway face burning red he was embarrassed.

“Mom why-” He murmured covering his mouth, Mama Holt laughed- “Why not? You were a cute baby!” Matt crossed his arms clearly flustered with a small pout. Saki giggled softly, “Aww! You're so cuteeee!” She put the photo in her back pocket placing soft smooches all over the hazel eyed males face. “I wasn't that cute.” He muttered in a cranky tone.

Dinner time came around, Saki was already almost done eating while the Auburn haired man took a deep breath; “Mom dad I really need to tell you something..” His tone was serious intertwining his hand with his girlfriend's hand, Both of his parents glanced up at him Katie didn't look up at all because she knew what he was going to tell them so she kept eating her meal. “Well...Um- I'm gonna be a dad.” He smiled slightly to himself, fidgeting with his hands anxiously.

Mama Holt covered her mouth, she was excited- “So you mean, I'm gonna be a grandma?” saki simply nodded going to the kitchen to clean her dishes as the middle-aged woman hugged her son tightly and so did papa Holt,, “Oh my gosh my lil baby grew up so fast.” she sniffles- Katie glancing at Matt very unamused, “But how will you properly attempt to be a dad with no experience.”

His eyes widened slightly,,

Shit-

She was right.

•❅───❅✦❅───❅•

20 Weeks

♡♡

Matt rested his head on Saki's baby bump, Excitement in his eyes as he sat up immediately. “I can feel the baby kick saki!” he exclaimed, holding her hand, she let out a giggle, smiling softly. “Well, at least we now know the baby is completely healthy.” with a happy sigh she hummed softly leaning back. Before the male could even react saki started sobbing her eyes out sniffling her mood swings just came on at the wrong moment- Matt placed a soft kiss on her forehead brushing his fingers through her silky red hair gently to comfort her.

“Shh babe it's going to be okay..” He whispered softly as she eventually calmed down, rubbing her eyes. “mm, I'm surprised you're not upset about me being pregnant.. I thought you would've left me but I'm glad you didn't.” saki admitted in a shy tone starting to fidget with her hands. “Why would I leave you? The war is ending soon so I'll never leave you..I don't want to leave you I just love you too much.” He chuckled.

“You're so cheesy.” She squeaked flustered.

“I know I am.” Matt replied with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo yay! chapter 2!


	3. Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i

22 Weeks

♡

Sunshine crept through the blinds on Saturday morning slowly waking up Saki, sitting up from bed she immediately went over to her closest searching for something to wear. Soon enough, She found a light purple sweater which was loose and completely exposed her shoulders she didn't bother putting on pants- pants were stupid. Saki left the bedroom in a cranky mood rubbing her eyes. Matt had looked up at her smiling softly- “Oh! Good morning sugar pie.” placing a smooch on her forehead, the boy was cooking breakfast for both of them.

The female smiled slightly, grabbing some water and sighing softly to herself, taking a small sip she sat on the counter, her messy red hair covering her face, “mm.” she muttered the male immediately panicking as he quickly tried to put out the small fire quickly rinsing the pan. The hazel eyed female giggled softly to herself,, “Don’t burn the house down matthew! We're having a baby shower soon and we don't want the house to be just ash.” she kept laughing to herself, Matt doing a small pout, “at least I tried.”

Even though Matt and Saki hadn't graduated the garrison just yet, they were free to leave to keep the baby safe after all the war just ended but it could still be dangerous so they needed to be careful especially when repairing fragile things. “We can just get some donuts.” She started drooling in the thought of just food giggling softly, the boy rolling his eyes with an amused chuckle. “Let's just get some donuts because I can't cook for shit.” the female smiled slightly kissing his cheek, “Like you said at least you tried!”

Matt blushed softly, “By the way- are we having the baby shower here or are we going somewhere else? Just curious.” he rubbed her back gently as she sighed, “we're having the baby shower here..but it's not gonna start till about 1 PM .” he nodded helping saki off the counter, “Lets get those donuts shall we?” saki giggled softly- “Yeah...let's go.”

☆

The baby shower soon enough started up in the afternoon, Saki was talking with Katie and Lance laughing softly. Meanwhile Matt was talking with hunk, “Thanks for baking our cake Hunk! We appreciate it a lot..you have no idea. I'm excited to see what gender were having .” he chirped, Hunk smiling warmly, “It's no problem! Congratulations on your kid by the way; I wish you, your girlfriend the very best while starting your own family.” Matthew chuckled, grabbing a cupcake from the tray set on the counter taking a bite.

The red haired female walked in the kitchen, huffing softly as she stretched her arms out. “mmm-” she looked sleepy leaning on Matt slightly- “You tired?” she nodded hugging the male’s arm tightly- “I didn't get much sleep at all because of the baby kicking so much.” she huffed, she was a bit cranky. The tan male standing next to them chuckled- “C’mon don't you think we should cut the cake now?” Matt nodded looking at his girlfriend, “Do you wanna cut the cake now?” the female nodded also smiling slightly.

So, They cut the cake gently. Inside the cake was blue which meant- they were going to have a baby boy! Saki just wrapped her arms around Matt pretty much jumping on him crying softly yet happily- “Were having a baby boy!” laughing softly Matthew placed soft kisses on her face- “I love you princess.” he pat her head gently earning soft giggles from her once again; “I love you too.”

•❅───❅✦❅───❅•

30 Weeks

♡♡

Saki looked in the mirror, pouting softly; she could hardly fit in her jeans as she huffed in frustration throwing them to the side she sat on the bed, arms crossed. Matthew walked in a bag behind his back- “Hey saki.” the female looked up clearly upset, “Hmm?” she pouts as Matt shows her the bag, setting it down on the bed- “Open it.”

The female opened the bag covering her mouth. It was a silky pink dress, taking out of the bag carefully the end of the dress touching the floor. “Oh my goddddd I love it!” she squeaked, kissing Matt's cheek, “Thank you!” it was sakis first maternity dress. “I’ll put it on right now,” she blushed softly as the male nodded, stepping out of the room.

Matt took out a small black box from his pocket, “..maybe one day-” he put it back in his pocket after saki stepped out wearing the dress.

The Auburn haired male hugged her tightly nuzzling her hair. He was going to protect her with his life..


	4. A Rebel Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a small series y'all

37 Weeks

♡

In the small blue room stood Saki and Matt, after the baby shower they started preparing a room for their little one- The male was building the crib not letting saki help because he didn't want her hurt. So the female started folding the baby clothes on the small drawers humming softly giggling- “Why are baby's clothes so cute!” she chirped, Matt laughing softly. “I don't know why are you so cute tho-” he did a small teasing pout towards the female, she shoved him lightly away as a joke giggling even more with a few snorts.

Soon enough they finished decorating and preparing the baby room, Matt stretched huffing softly- “Well...looks like we're done.” he smiled slightly, the female nodded “Guess so.” she took a deep breath intertwining their hands together, “You did a great job setting up the crib.” she placed a soft smooch on his cheek giggling when he got all flustered.

“Aww! You're so cute when you're flustered Matt!” She teased poking his cheek lightly with an amused grin, the male started to pout with his arms crossed- “I'm not THAT cute..your just being dorky..” he mumbled under his breath, Saki blushed slightly. “Pfft I know I'm a dork but so are you!” she shoved him lightly in a teasing way.

“Anyway, Wanna just sit down and maybe watch a movie?” Matthew asked.

Saki nodded, “Sure why not we have nothing better to do.” she laughed softly to herself.

☆

The time had finally come, Matthew Holt’s son was going to be born. He paced around in the waiting room just till the nurses said he can go in. On the other hand his heart was racing, biting his bottom lip. During his anxious state, Lance and Hunk ran over to Matt- they had just arrived at the hospital. “Hey bud..what's going on?” Lance panted. The Auburn haired male was lost of words during his state so he just blurred out:

“My wife is updating..”

Hunk looked confused but after a full minute he understood what the male meant. “Sooo- saki is giving birth?” all Matthew did was nod quickly continuing to Pace around till finally the three boys were able to go in with Saki to comfort her throughout her pain, the male holding her hand gently as she looked up at him tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. “It's okay babe, deep breaths you're doing good..” he smiled softly brushing her bangs out of her face.

After eight, long miserable hours. The baby finally arrived- Shuichi Yamamoto a healthy baby boy, saki got to hold him in her arms with a slight smile letting out sobs of joy placing a kiss on his head as he let out a soft wail crying- Matt smiled slightly taking a deep breath of relief it wasn't all easy tho- saki ended up breaking his hand after he proposed to her during birth so he needed to get a cast.

When he came back, he saw hunk holding lil baby Shuichi with a soft smile. The tan male handed the baby boy over to Matt so he could just see his son. Shuichi looked just like his father with a small set of light brown hair and faint freckles spotted all over his face like his mama along with dark hazel eyes. Matthew started having some tears flow down saki sitting up slightly in worry as he smiled slightly- “He's so cute. He is one hundred percent purely saki made..” he cooed, the small baby holding onto his pinky.

This was going to be a whole new life for Matt- one he could enjoy with his fiance and son :two_hearts:

**Author's Note:**

> Oop,, well this is kinda old but i decided to post it here likewise since i still feel proud of it enjoy.


End file.
